Rimmington
Rimmington is a village of in the south-west of Asgarnia. It is a very small village and is often vacant of any players. Its most notable features are the mine (which is a source of iron ore, gold ore, clay, copper and tin) and the portal to player-owned houses. Entrances Rimmington can be entered by walking south from Falador and from walking west from Port Sarim. Members can teleport to their house if they own one in Rimmington as well. Stores Rimmington General Store The general store (General store icon) has two floors. On the ground floor is the shop keeper and the shop assistant. The store rarely has anything of value in it, mainly willow logs and low level items. Since Rimmington is so far away from a bank, players rarely sell items to the store. There is nothing other than decorations on the first floor. Rommik's Crafty Supplies Rommik's store (Crafting store icon) is south of the general store. Rommik sells supplies useful for Crafting, and the store is exactly the same as the crafting store in Al Kharid. Players can purchase chisels, ring moulds, necklace moulds, amulet moulds, needles, thread, holy moulds, and tiara moulds here. Interestingly, the Craft Supplies seller in Al Kharid is called "Dommik". They may be brothers. frame|center Brian's Archery Supplies Brian's store (Archery store icon) is east of Rommik's store. Brian sells supplies used for ranging. His store is very similar to Varrock's archery store, though is much less busy. Players can purchase steel arrows, mithril arrows, adamant arrows, oak shortbows, oak longbows, willow shortbows, willow longbows, maple shortbows, and maple longbows from him, however he does not sell bronze arrows because they spawn reasonably fast nearby. Two logs and a bronze arrow respawn on a nearby table in his building. There are also rats in his house which can be killed for rat's tails for the Witch's Potion quest. Trees Rimmington has 4 yew trees (Rare tree icon) north-west of the general store. Behind Brian's and Rommik's stores are many willow trees. There are also some oak trees to the east of the village. The nearest bank is in Falador which is very far away. However, the Rimmington Customs Office has a bank deposit box available in the locker during and after the Rocking Out quest. However, it is a place to level up Firemaking by cutting a full inventory of logs and then burning them all and repeating. However there is almost no space to burn logs in a straight line making it a hassle to get done. Quests Witch's Potion - Players can start this quest (Quest icon) in the small house east of Brian's Archery Supplies where Hetty lives. Features , and the house portal is just to the north.]] Farming patch: There is a bush patch ( ) northwest of the village which can be used by members for farming. A Farm field just north has 15 Cabbages and 15 Onions ready to be picked. There are 2 scarecrows in the field. Another farm field east has wheat. Water Sources: A well ( ) is in the centre of the village which can be used as a water source. Anja and Hengel's house: A range (The range icon) is on the first floor as well as a bronze pickaxe that respawns on a table. The second floor contains a bronze scimitar that respawns on a table and Anja and Hengel. Players can ask Anja for some coins, though they must go through a long dialogue to do so. Chemist's house: Includes Lamp oil still. Also, there is a Fractionalizing still to make a Barrel of naphtha from a Barrel of coal-tar required for the Regicide and Mourning's Ends Part I quests. Rimmington Mine: There is a mine (The mine icon) north-east of the village. It is a small mine which normally has low level miners, as the rocks contain mainly tin, clay, and copper; however, there are also two gold rocks as well as four iron rocks. In F2P worlds, one may commonly find people powermining iron as the four rocks make it convenient. Crafting Guild: The Crafting Guild is northwest of Rimmington. However, players require a crafting level of 40 to enter the guild. Rimmington Meadow: There are four wizards in the meadow - Fire Wizard, Earth Wizard, Water Wizard, and Air Wizard. They are level 13 but more deadly than you would expect. They attack with their respective Strike spells. Note that if the type of spell player uses is the element of the wizard it is used against (eg. fire stike/bolt/blast/wave aginst the fire wizard), then the player will always miss. House portal: Members starting Construction can visit their house in Rimmington. To buy a house, however, they must visit an Estate Agent in Varrock, Falador, Seers' Village or East Ardougne. A portal (House portal icon) found north of Rimmington can be used to go to their house. Melzar's Maze: There is a dungeon ( ) northwest of the village known as "Melzar's Maze". It is a fairly large dungeon that can only be entered by starting the Dragon Slayer quest. Rimmington Customs Office is located at the south end of the town near the water. It plays a part in the Rocking Out quest. On the day of the quest release, it was missing from the world map. Inside, the locker serves as a bank deposit box. After having started the quest, you can use it to store iron, gold and willow logs which can be gathered nearby. This has made it one of the best places for collecting iron, gold and especially willows where players speculate that the fastest woodcutting xp method can be found here. Category:Cities Category:Asgarnia Category:POH Locations